beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk08/IST5.OVR
InfoStar+ - Lesson 5 file. Strings 0x1D1-0x1F3 * 0x1F9-0x21C * * 0x222-0x246 * * 0x24C-0x271 * * 0x277-0x29D * * 0x2A3-0x2CA * * 0x2D0-0x308 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x30E-0x345 Program name. * InfoStar+ Tutor ™ * 0x34B-0x380 * * 0x386-0x3B9 Program description. * Your on-screen tutorial * 0x3BF-0x3F0 See above. * for the InfoStar+ program * 0x3F6-0x425 * * 0x42B-0x458 Lesson number. * LESSON 5 * 0x45E-0x48C * * * 0x492-0x4C1 * * * * 0x4C7-0x4F7 * * * * 0x4FD-0x52E * * * * 0x534-0x566 * * 0x56C-0x59D Release and product ID. Release 1.60, ID # 471653KQ-002 0x5A3-0x5E0 Copyright. Copyright © 1984, MicroPro International Corporation. 0x5E6-0x612 All rights reserved. 0xB0D-0xB12 RETURN 0xB15-0xB26 to continue or 0xB29-0xB2B ESC 0xB2E-0xB37 to exit 0xB70-0xB94 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xBC2-0xBCA \ /\ 0xBDF-0xBE7 < ** > 0xBFC-0xC03 \/\/ 0xE79-0xE87 LIN=001 CHR=CTL 0xE8E-0xE9A HELP SCREEN C 0xEA1-0xEF0 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0xEF7-0xF41 CURSOR: ^E=up line ^S=left char ^D=right char ^X=down line 0xF48-0xF96 PRINT CNTL: SPACE=always print P=once/page R=once/report :=summaries only 0xF9D-0xFE9 1-9=print at control break n .=non-printing *=user defined 0xFF0-0x103E OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle ^ char 0x1045-0x108C . . . . . . . . 0x10A5-0x10E4 < < F I L E D E S C R I P T I O N > > HELP SCREEN F 0x10EA-0x1139 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1140-0x118A CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item 0x1190-0x11DC OTHER: ^A=previous file ^F=next file ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x11E2-0x122C ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^T=top of page ^J=more help 0x1232-0x1281 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1295-0x12A3 LIN=001 CHR=CTL 0x12AA-0x12B6 HELP SCREEN 3 0x12BD-0x1309 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x1310-0x1355 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x135C-0x13AA FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x13B1-0x13FE INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x1405-0x1452 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle char 0x1459-0x14A2 . . . . . . . . . 0x14B2-0x1501 0x1508-0x153C < < < P R I N T C O N T R O L C H A R S > > > 0x1543-0x158E *Special Effects* | * Special Effects * | * Printing Changes * 0x1595-0x15DD (begin and end) | (one time each) | ^A Alternate pitch 0x15E4-0x162B ^B Bold ^D Double | | ^N Standard pitch 0x1632-0x1679 ^S Underscore | ^H overprint character | ^C Printing pause 0x1680-0x16CB ^X Strikeout | ^F Phantom space | ^Y Other ribbon color 0x16D2-0x171C ^V Subscript | ^G Phantom rubout | * User Patches * 0x1723-0x176A ^T Superscript | | ^Q, ^W, ^E, ^R 0x1771-0x17C0 0x17CE-0x181C 0x1823-0x1835 Enter exit command: 0x183C-0x187C A=Abandon form-> start over S=Save form -> end edit 0x1883-0x18CF C=save form -> Continue edit F=no save -> edit File definition 0x18D6-0x191C X=no save -> edit conditions R=save form -> Run the report 0x1923-0x1961 SPACE=no save -> Continue edit (A/S/C/X/R/F/SPACE): 0x1968-0x19B6 0x19C4-0x19D6 Enter report month: 0x19DD-0x1A2C ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1A33-0x1A7E CURSOR: CR=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^A=prev entry 0x1A85-0x1ACD OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=abort report ^R=restart 0x1AD4-0x1B23 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x1D12-0x1D3B IIIIIIII SSSSSSS 0x1D41-0x1D6A II SS SS 0x1D70-0x1DB8 II NN NN FFFFF OOOO SS TTTTTT AAAA RRRRR ++ 0x1DBE-0x1E06 II NN NN FF OO OO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1E0C-0x1E56 II NNN NN FFFF OO OO SS TT AAAAAA RRRRR ++++++ 0x1E5C-0x1EA5 II NN NNN FF OO OO SS SS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1EAB-0x1EF3 IIIIIIII NN NN FF OOOO SSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR ++ 0x1F7C-0x1F89 InfoStar+ 0x1F98-0x1FA5 Data Base 0x1FB4-0x1FC1 Management 0x2048-0x2055 Create Forms 0x20D9-0x20E5 Define Fields 0x2175-0x2182 Create Records 0x2226-0x2235 Store Data 0x22C9-0x22D6 Retrieve Data 0x2375-0x2381 Update Files 0x2404-0x2411 Sort Data 0x2498-0x24A6 Summarize Data 0x25A6-0x25DB Please type your first name: __________ Press RETURN. 0x2706-0x2718 Welcome aboard, 0x2720-0x273E Lesson 5 is your introduction 0x274D-0x2789 to REDIT, InfoStar+'s versatile custom report generator. 0x286E-0x28A5 I'll show you how you can change the form and content of 0x28AB-0x28E2 your reports with ease. Here's what this lesson covers: 0x2977-0x29A1 1 Introducing REDIT 0x29AD-0x29D7 2 The File Description Screen 0x29E3-0x2A0D 3 The Print Control Column 0x2A19-0x2A43 4 The Print Control Characters 0x2AD8-0x2B13 Would you like to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? (Y/N) 0x2B27-0x2B28 Y 0x2B2B-0x2B36 for BEEP ON; 0x2B39-0x2B3B N 0x2B3E-0x2B49 for BEEP OFF 0x2B57-0x2B61 Y or N only 0x2BFA-0x2C19 Where would you like to begin? ( 0x2C1C 1 0x2C1F / 0x2C22 2 0x2C25 / 0x2C28 3 0x2C2B / 0x2C2E 4 0x2C31 ) 0x2C3D-0x2C5B Valid options are 1, 2, 3, or 4 0x2CAA-0x2CE4 REDIT is flexible. You can begin a report in RGEN and then 0x2CEA-0x2D03 use REDIT to customize it. 0x2D3E-0x2D47 FILE.DTA file. FILE.DTA 0x2D68-0x2D71 FILE.DEF file. FILE.DEF 0x2DE5-0x2DED RGEN 0x2DF9-0x2E01 PROGRAM 0x2E86-0x2E8E REDIT 0x2E9A-0x2EA2 PROGRAM 0x2F2C-0x2F36 REPORT 0x2F42-0x2F4C PROGRAM 0x2FDB-0x2FE4 YOUR 0x2FF0-0x2FF9 REPORT 0x3055-0x3079 Or, you can work directly from REDIT. 0x31C7-0x31F3 CUSTOMER REPORT 0x31FC-0x3215 In Lesson 1 you 0x3219-0x3245 __/__/__ 0x324E-0x3267 created a Quick Report 0x32A0-0x32B9 called CUSTOMER: 0x32BD-0x32E9 CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x32F5-0x3321 Joe Anybuyer ASO 6635.06 08 31 84 0x332D-0x3359 Barney Addsmore AUM 9275.81 08 31 84 0x3365-0x3391 John Goodguy BGN 5715.98 08 31 84 0x342C-0x3454 We'll change that report now in 0x34C3-0x34EB REDIT to include only those customers 0x34EF-0x350F BALANCE OVER $7000.00 REPORT 0x3518-0x3540 with balances over $7000.00. 0x3544-0x3564 __/__/__ 0x35EE-0x360E CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE 0x3643-0x3663 Barney Addsmore AUM 9275.81 0x3703-0x371D Let's head for REDIT . . . 0x3749-0x3760 Type REDIT, press RETURN 0x378C-0x3790 REDIT 0x37B3-0x37C3 Type REDIT, press 0x37C6-0x37CC RETURN 0x37D6-0x37E1 Press RETURN 0x3809-0x380D Program name. REDIT 0x3813-0x382B Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 0x3831-0x3852 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x3858-0x386A All rights reserved 0x3870-0x387B Release. Release 1.6X 0x3882-0x3892 Product ID. ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x3898-0x38D1 Enter name of report specification file (or press RETURN): 0x39A7-0x39E0 REDIT is asking for the name of a new or existing 0x39EC-0x3A25 file. We'll edit CUSTOMER. 0x3B10-0x3B2E Type CUSTOMER then press RETURN 0x3B7E-0x3B83 RETURN 0x3B8D-0x3B98 Press RETURN 0x3BC1-0x3BC8 CUSTOMER 0x3BE0-0x3C0B This part of the program defines file usage. 0x3C11-0x3C39 (^J = more help at any item) 0x3C3F-0x3C76 Enter the number of the next file to define or review: 0x3C7C-0x3C9A 001/CUSTBAL_ 0x3CCE-0x3D06 RGEN has described file usage for you, and REDIT lets you 0x3D0C-0x3D35 change that description to fit your needs. 0x3D3B-0x3D61 * A menu lists the available commands. 0x3D67-0x3D91 * Pressing ^J brings help at every prompt. 0x3D97-0x3DBA Let's take a look at a help message. 0x3DD0-0x3DD8 Press the 0x3DDB-0x3DF0 command for more help 0x3E02-0x3E24 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x3E2A-0x3E35 ^J=more help 0x3E3B-0x3E46 ^J=more help 0x3E6F-0x3EB9 Before a file can be used by ReportStar, you must describe how. <2100> 0x3EBF-0x3EFD These file usage descriptions are entered here, one per file. 0x3F03-0x3F2C They are automatically numbered and saved. 0x3F32-0x3F79 Enter the number of the next file description you would like to enter or 0x3F7F-0x3FB0 review or press RETURN to accept the number given. 0x3FB6-0x4005 0x4024-0x402F 001/CUSTBAL_ 0x4049-0x408A When you selected CUSTOMER, REDIT automatically entered CUSTBAL as 0x4090-0x40D4 definition file 001. You can use several definition files in a REDIT 0x40DA-0x4103 report; this time we'll use a single file. 0x4109-0x4151 When you finish reading the help message, follow the help instructions... 0x4165-0x417B Accept the number given 0x4187-0x4192 Press RETURN 0x419A-0x41C1 press RETURN to accept the number given. 0x4209-0x4234 This part of the program defines file usage. 0x423A-0x4260 (^J=more help at any item) 0x4266-0x429D Enter the number of the next file to define or review: 0x42A3-0x42C1 001/CUSTBAL_ 0x42DB-0x431E You describe a file by answering a series of questions. The answers 0x4324-0x4366 already at the cursor have been supplied by RGEN. You simply press 0x436C-0x4380 RETURN to enter them. 0x4386-0x43B4 Try it. 0x43C7-0x43CB Press 0x43CE-0x43D5 RETURN 0x43D8-0x43EF RETURN to accept answers 0x43FB-0x4421 Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x4427-0x4436 RETURN=next item 0x4456-0x4465 RETURN=next item 0x449B-0x44A0 RETURN 0x44A3-0x44AA RETURN 0x44AD-0x44BD to accept answers 0x44C9-0x44FE Enter the name of the associated definition file: 0x450A-0x4530 Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x4536-0x4545 RETURN=next item 0x4565-0x4574 RETURN=next item 0x458E-0x45CC On which disk drive is the definition file located? (-/A/B...) 0x45E8-0x462D Good. And here's the next prompt. If CUSTBAL were located on another 0x4633-0x467B disk drive, you'd type the appropriate letter. The hyphen (-) stands for 0x4681-0x46B4 the current logged drive. That's where our file is. 0x46CD-0x46D1 Press 0x46D4-0x46DB RETURN 0x46DE-0x46EA to accept "-" 0x46F6-0x471C Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x4722-0x4731 RETURN=next item 0x4751-0x4760 RETURN=next item 0x477A-0x47B8 Is the file going to be used for Input or Output? (I/O) 0x47D4-0x4811 The REPORT program can either take data from a file and use it 0x4817-0x4852 in the report (Input) or take data from a report and send it 0x4858-0x4894 out to the file (Output). The data file described by CUSTBAL 0x489A-0x48C2 will be used to put data into the report. 0x48D9-0x48DD Press 0x48E0-0x48E7 RETURN 0x48EA-0x48F8 to accept Input 0x4904-0x492A Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x4930-0x493F RETURN=next item 0x495F-0x496E RETURN=next item 0x4988-0x49C6 Access datafile in Sequence or as Reference file (S/R) 0x49E2-0x4A2B The next two questions tell the REPORT program how to obtain data from the 0x4A31-0x4A79 data file. Sequential access means to read every record in the file, one 0x4A7F-0x4ACA after another, which is what we want for our report. We would use Reference 0x4AD0-0x4B1A file access to read specific records by key. (See your InfoStar+ Reference 0x4B20-0x4B3B Guide for more information.) 0x4B4E-0x4B52 Press 0x4B55-0x4B5C RETURN 0x4B5F-0x4B76 to select Sequence order 0x4B82-0x4BA7 Look for the wording--RETURN=next item 0x4BAD-0x4BBC RETURN=next item 0x4BDC-0x4BEB RETURN=next item 0x4C05-0x4C44 Should the file be read in index order? (Y/N) N 0x4C5E-0x4CA3 Answering N here tells REPORT to bring data to the report in data file 0x4CA9-0x4CF0 order--to begin with the first record and move consecutively through the 0x4CF6-0x4D40 file. Answering Y tells REDIT to bring in records in Index (or Key) order, 0x4D46-0x4D73 the last name or customer number, for example. 0x4D8B-0x4D8F Press 0x4D92-0x4D99 RETURN 0x4D9C-0x4DA7 to accept NO 0x4DB3-0x4DD9 Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x4DE9-0x4DF8 RETURN=next item 0x4E0E-0x4E1D RETURN=next item 0x4E37-0x4E78 How large should the disk buffer be? 008 0x4E92-0x4EDF The next three questions help the REPORT program prepare to process your data. 0x4EE5-0x4F2E Your computer has a temporary storage area (buffer) that holds all or part 0x4F34-0x4F7F of the data file in use. The larger the buffer, the quicker the report will 0x4F85-0x4FC4 run. You'll normally use eight sectors of computer memory (1K). 0x4FDA-0x4FE3 Press the 0x4FE6-0x4FFA command to accept 008 0x5004-0x502A Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x503A-0x5049 RETURN=next item 0x505F-0x506E RETURN=next item 0x5088-0x50C6 Will the file include more than one volume? (Y/N) 0x50FC-0x5136 Most files are stored in one volume (one name) on one disk. 0x513C-0x5179 Sometimes data is stored on more than one disk or in more than 0x517F-0x51B8 one file on one disk, in which case it is a "multi-volume" 0x51BE-0x51ED file. Our file fits entirely on one disk, so... 0x5203-0x520C Press the 0x520F-0x5221 command to accept N 0x522B-0x5250 Look for the wording--RETURN=next item 0x5256-0x5265 RETURN=next item 0x5285-0x5294 RETURN=next item 0x52AE-0x52ED Will the datafile name(s) be entered at run time? (Y/N) N 0x5307-0x5347 If you enter Y here, the REPORT program will ask you for the name 0x534D-0x5393 of the data file each time you run the report. This time you'll answer 0x5399-0x53C0 N, and supply a name at the next prompt. 0x53D6-0x53DF Press the 0x53E2-0x53F4 command to accept N 0x53FE-0x5424 Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x542A-0x5439 RETURN=next item 0x5459-0x5468 RETURN=next item 0x5482-0x549C Enter the datafile name(s): 0x54A2-0x54BC Disk drive: (?/-/A/B...) 0x54D7-0x550C Here you identify the data file and give its location. 0x5512-0x553A * Where is the data file? The hyphen (-) tells REPORT to look on the 0x5560-0x5579 current logged drive. 0x5591-0x5595 Press 0x5598-0x559F RETURN 0x55A2-0x55AE to accept "-" 0x55BA-0x55E0 Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x55E6-0x55F5 RETURN=next item 0x5641-0x5650 RETURN=next item 0x565F-0x5675 File name: CUSTBAL_ 0x567D-0x56C7 * RGEN gives the data file the same name as the form definition file but 0x56CD-0x56E9 adds the extension .DTA. 0x56FF-0x5703 Press 0x5706-0x570D RETURN 0x5710-0x5720 to accept CUSTBAL 0x572C-0x5752 Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x5758-0x5767 RETURN=next item 0x5787-0x5796 RETURN=next item 0x57DC-0x581A * Normally data files have .DTA extensions, but multi-volume 0x5820-0x583B files may be different. 0x5853-0x5857 Press 0x585A-0x5861 RETURN 0x5864-0x5871 to accept .DTA 0x587D-0x58A3 Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x58A9-0x58B8 RETURN=next item 0x58D8-0x58E7 RETURN=next item 0x5922-0x5936 Change disks? (Y/N) N 0x593E-0x596D * CUSTBAL.DTA is on the current logged drive. 0x5985-0x5989 Press 0x598C-0x5993 RETURN 0x5996-0x59A1 to accept NO 0x59AD-0x59D3 Look for this wording--RETURN=next item 0x59D9-0x59E8 RETURN=next item 0x5A08-0x5A17 RETURN=next item 0x5A31-0x5A5C Enter the condition(s) for record inclusion: 0x5A62-0x5A6D INCLUDE IF 0x5A87-0x5AB9 My compliments! You're doing a fine job. The last 0x5ABF-0x5AF8 question lets you select specific records for your report. 0x5B18-0x5B37 Take a look at the help message. 0x5B4E-0x5B56 Press the 0x5B59-0x5B6A more help command 0x5B7C-0x5B9E Look for this wording--^J=more help 0x5BA4-0x5BAF ^J=more help 0x5BD9-0x5C25 If nothing is entered here, all records will be included. Otherwise, <2160> 0x5C2B-0x5C6E a LOGICAL EXPRESSION is used to select records for input or output. 0x5C74-0x5CB1 A logical expression specifies conditions under which a report 0x5CB7-0x5CFF process should occur. Each condition is expressed as a comparison of two 0x5D05-0x5D50 values. An expression may compare the values of fields, sub-fields, numeric 0x5D56-0x5D97 constants, functions, character strings or arithmetic expressions. 0x5D9D-0x5DC2 The following comparisons can be made: 0x5DC8-0x5E0B less than < less than or equal to <= 0x5E11-0x5E54 equal to = not equal to <> 0x5E5A-0x5E9D greater than > greater than or equal >= 0x5EA3-0x5EBE Examples of comparisons are: 0x5EC4-0x5EF4 AGE > 30 $GENDER = "F" 0x5EFA-0x5F44 Comparisons can be combined using the logical operators: .AND. and .OR. 0x5F4A-0x5F70 An example of combining comparisons is 0x5F76-0x5FA9 INCLUDE IF AGE > 30 .AND. $GENDER = "F" 0x5FAF-0x5FF5 to include only women over the age of 30 in your report or output file. 0x5FFB-0x6048 0x605C-0x6060 Press 0x6063-0x606C SPACEBAR 0x606F-0x6081 after you read this 0x608D-0x609A Press SPACEBAR 0x60DD-0x60F7 Enter the datafile name(s): 0x60FD-0x6149 Disk drive: (?/-/A/B...) - File name: CUSTBAL_.DTA Change disks? (Y/N) 0x6150-0x617C Enter the condition(s) for record inclusions: 0x6182-0x618D INCLUDE IF 0x61C1-0x61F8 REPORT will include all the records if you make no entry 0x61FE-0x6232 here. See if you can complete the statement, telling 0x6238-0x626A REPORT to include only those records with an amount 0x6270-0x629A greater than $7000.00 in the BALANCE field. 0x6327-0x634C Type the include statement 0x635C-0x6365 OR, press 0x6368-0x636B ^J 0x636E-0x6385 to review help message 0x6393-0x639C OR, press 0x639F-0x63A8 SPACEBAR 0x63AB-0x63BC to have it entered 0x63DD-0x63FA Check the box for instructions 0x646F-0x6470 ^J 0x6478-0x647F SPACEBAR 0x64A1-0x64B0 ALANCE > 7000.00 0x64E1-0x64FF This is the correct statement-- 0x6505-0x6515 BALANCE > 7000.00 0x6582-0x6592 BALANCE > 7000.00 0x65B1-0x65B5 Press 0x65B8-0x65BF RETURN 0x65C2-0x65D7 to enter the statement 0x65E3-0x65EE Press RETURN 0x660E-0x661E BALANCE > 7000.00 0x668D-0x66E3 Good work. You'll find more about 0x66EF-0x6715 building INCLUDE statements in the 0x6721-0x6747 InfoStar+ Reference Guide. 0x6785-0x67AB You've completed the File Description 0x67B7-0x67DD part of REDIT. 0x67E1-0x67E5 \ /\ 0x6866-0x686C < ** > 0x6872-0x68A0 \/\/ 0x68B4-0x68BC Press the 0x68BF-0x68CE end definition 0x68D1-0x68D7 command 0x68E3-0x6909 Look for this wording-^C=end definition 0x690F-0x691F ^C=end definition 0x6987=0x6995 CUSTOMER REPORT 0x699C-0x69BF __/__/__ 0x69D1-0x69D8 ID = *** 0x69E3-0x6A25 CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x6A2D-0x6A70 ____________________________ ___ __________ __ __ __ 0x6A8A-0x6AD3 You've arrived at the Report Layout screen where you'll take the next step 0x6AD9-0x6B23 in customizing your report. This screen might look familiar; much of REDIT 0x6B29-0x6B3A resembles FORMGEN. 0x6B83-0x6BBC This screen has a special feature you haven't seen before: 0x6BC2-0x6BC9 * 0x6BCF-0x6BD5 /\ / 0x6BD8-0x6BE0 < ** > 0x6BE6-0x6BEA \/\/ 0x6BFA-0x6C2E The Print Control Column on the left tells the REPORT 0x6C34-0x6C61 program when to print each line on the report. 0x6C67-0x6CAB RGEN has supplied the codes you see here in the print control column. 0x6E1B-0x6E2A Move the cursor 0x6E2D-0x6E3A left one space 0x6E47-0x6E69 Look for this wording--^S=left char 0x6E6F-0x6E7A ^S=left char 0x6E9B-0x6EA6 ^S=left char 0x6F0F-0x6F45 When you move the cursor into the Print Control Column, 0x6F4B-0x6F87 a special menu appears. It lists your print control choices. 0x6FF5-0x7043 PRINT CNTL: SPACE=always print P=once/page R=once/report :=summaries only 0x7049-0x7095 1-9=print at control break n .=non-printing *=user defined 0x7142-0x741D PRINT CNTL: 0x7150-0x7194 SPACE=always print P=once/page î:=summaries only [0x719A-0x71C8 1-9=print at control break n 0x71CB-0x71D7 .=non-printin 0x71DB-0x71EA *=user defined 0x71F2-0x723B . The period (.) tells REPORT that this is a non-printing line for your 0x7241-0x7266 comments or special instructions. 0x727B-0x72B9 P The letter P tells REPORT to print the line once per page. 0x72CD-0x72FF " " A space simply tells REPORT to print the line. 0x7313-0x735F Your InfoStar+ Reference Guide tells you more about the Print Control Column. 0x73B7-0x73F8 Let's add a title that better reflects the contents of the report. 0x7400-0x744E PRINT CNTL: SPACE=always print P=once/page R=once/report :=summaries only 0x7454-0x74A0 1-9=print at control break n .=non-printing *=user defined 0x74B5-0x74C4 Move the cursor 0x74C7-0x74D4 down two lines 0x74E8-0x750A Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x7510-0x751B ^X=down line 0x7523-0x752E ^X=down line 0x7588-0x7593 ^X=down line 0x75A6-0x75B5 Move the cursor 0x75B8-0x75C5 down one line 0x75D1-0x75F3 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x75F9-0x7604 ^X=down line 0x760C-0x7617 ^X=down line 0x7671-0x767C ^X=down line 0x7697-0x76A8 Move the cursor to 0x76AB-0x76AD C 0x76B0-0x76BA of CUSTOMER 0x76CF-0x76F1 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x76F7-0x7703 ^D=right char 0x770B-0x7717 ^D=right char 0x7773-0x777F HELP SCREEN 3 0x7786-0x77D1 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x77D8-0x781C ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x7823-0x7870 FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x7877-0x78C3 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x78EB-0x790D Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x7913-0x7930 ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x7938-0x7955 ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x79DA-0x79F7 ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x7A7B-0x7A9D Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x7AA3-0x7AAF ^D=right char 0x7AB7-0x7AC3ID = *** 0x7B1F-0x7B2B ^D=right char 0x7B57-0x7B70 Type BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x7BA0-0x7BB4 BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x7BD2-0x7BE5 ALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x7C03-0x7C0A CUSTOMER 0x7C52-0x7C66 BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x7C71-0x7C94 __/__/__ 0x7CAE-0x7CB5 ID = *** 0x7CC4-0x7D06 CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x7D0E-0x7D51 ____________________________ ___ __________ __ __ __ 0x7D7B-0x7DC0 Fine. Notice that RGEN automatically supplies boldfacing commands (^B 0x7DC6-0x7E0C before BALANCE and after the date). You'll add underlining commands to 0x7E12-0x7E31 make the title really stand out. 0x7E46-0x7E53 Move cursor to 0x7E56-0x7E58 B 0x7E5B-0x7E69 of BALANCE OVER 0x7E8B-0x7EA7 This time use ^S to move left 0x7EAD-0x7EB8 ^S=left char 0x7EEE-0x7EF9 ^S=left char 0x7FA2-0x7FA5 Type 0x7FA8-0x7FC5 insert command for char right 0x7FCF-0x7FF2 Look for this wording--^V=char right 0x7FF8-0x8004 ^V=char right 0x802D-0x8042 BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x8072-0x80BB Another menu! As you can see, the many features of REDIT are shown on the 0x80C1-0x810A menus, keeping what you have to remember to a minimum. Take a look at the 0x8110-0x8147 Print Control Chars menu and find the underscore command 0x815B-0x8164 Press the 0x8167-0x817C command for Underscore 0x8188-0x81AB Look for this wording--^S=Underscore 0x81B1-0x18BD ^S=Underscore 0x81F3-0x81FA CUSTOMER 0x8259-0x826D BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x8278-0x829B __/__/__ 0x82B5-0x82BC ID = *** 0x82CB-0x830D CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x8315-0x8358 ____________________________ ___ __________ __ __ __ 0x8372-0x83BC All right! Underscore, as well as the other "begin and end" commands, is a 0x83C3-0x8409 toggle switch and turns underlining on and off. You've turned it on in 0x840F-0x8457 front of the title; now turn it off so the whole report isn't underlined. 0x846A-0x8479 Move the cursor 0x847C-0x848C past end of title 0x84AC-0x84C9 This time use ^D to move right 0x84CF-0x84DB ^D=right char 0x8511-0x851D ^D=right char 0x85AF-0x85B7 Press the 0x85BA-0x85CC Insert char right 0x85CF-0x85D5 command 0x85E1-0x8604 Look for this wording--^V=char right 0x860A-0x8616 ^V=char right 0x8641-0x864D ^V=char right 0x86A0-0x86A8 Press the 0x86AB-0x86C1 command for Underscore 0x86CB-0x86EE Look for this wording--^S=Underscore 0x86F4-0x8700 ^S=Underscore 0x872C-0x8733 CUSTOMER 0x8792-0x87A6 BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x87B3-0x87D6 __/__/__ 0x87F0-0x87F7 ID = *** 0x8806-0x8848 CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x8850-0x8893 ____________________________ ___ __________ __ __ __ 0x88AD-0x88F2 Great! You've customized your report in REDIT: you've given it a new 0x88F8-0x892A boldfaced title and you've added underscoring (^S). 0x8930-0x894E Let's head for the exit screen. 0x8965-0x896D Press the 0x8970-0x897A form done 0x897D-0x8983 command 0x898F-0x89B1 Look for this wording--^C=form done 0x89B7-0x89C2 ^C=form done 0x89E3-0x89EE ^C=form done 0x8A3E-0x8A85 This screen may look familiar--it's like the RGEN exit screen with a few 0x8A8B-0x8AD0 added options. (You can learn about the exit options in the InfoStar+ 0x8AD6-0x8AE6 Reference Guide.) 0x8AF9-0x8B0D Press the command to 0x8B10-0x8B1D Run the report 0x8D27-0x8B3D Look for this wording-- 0x8B43-0x8B60 R=save form -> Run the report 0x8B66-0x8B83 R=save form -> Run the report 0x8BAA-0x8BF2 Do you want output to go to a disk file instead of the printer? (Y/N) N 0x8C0C-0x8C0F * 0x8C15-0x8C4F If you have a printer, just press RETURN. /\ / 0x8C55-0x8C5A < ** > 0x8C60-0x8C97 If you don't have a printer, you would normally \/\/ 0x8C9D-0x8CCC type Y to send the report to a special disk file 0x8CD2-0x8D03 with the extension .PRN. It remains on your disk, 0x8D09-0x8D23 ready to print at any time. 0x8D39-0x8D3D Press 0x8D40-0x8D47 RETURN 0x8D4A-0x8D4C or 0x8D4F-0x8D50 N 0x8D53-0x8D5E to print, or 0x8D6F-0x8D71 Y 0x8D74-0x8D8E if you don't have a printer 0x8D9A-0x8DAD Press RETURN, N or Y 0x8E03-0x8E30 BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x8E55-0x8E56 __ 0x8E59-0x8E5E / / 0x8E64-0x8E68 ID = 0x8E6F-0x8EA7 CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x8EC2-0x8F08 You've entered the REPORT program. If you have a printer, be sure that 0x8F0E-0x8F54 it is on and loaded with paper. As soon as you complete the date, your 0x8F5A-0x8F6B report will print. 0x8F7F-0x8F86 Type the 0x8F89-0x8F97 current month 0x8F9A-0x8FA3 (2 digits) 0x8FB1-0x8FB6 / / 0x8FFA-0x901D Using 2 numerals, type today's month 0x9068-0x908B Using 2 numerals, type today's month 0x90F5-0x90FA Press 0x90FD-0x910F RETURN 0x912A-0x9135 Press RETURN 0x9193-0x91A9 Enter report day: 0x91AF-0x91B7 Type the 0x91BA-0x91C6 current day 0x91C9-0x91D4 (two digits) 0x9208-0x922A Using 2 numerals, type today's date 0x9275-0x9297 Using 2 numerals, type today's date 0x9301-0x9306 Press 0x9309-0x931B RETURN 0x9336-0x935B Press RETURN 0x938D-0x93A2 Enter report year: 0x93D4-0x93DB Type the 0x93DE-0x93EE last two digits 0x93F1-0x93F7 of this 0x93FA-0x93FE year 0x9430-0x9452 Using 2 numerals, type today's year 0x949D-0x94BF Using 2 numerals, type today's year 0x9529-0x952E Press 0x9531-0x9543 RETURN 0x955E-0x9582 Press RETURN 0x95A8-0x95C4 CONGRATULATIONS 0x95CB-0x95D0 ! ! ! 0x95D6-0x9611 You've successfully edited CUSTOMER in REDIT to create this 0x9617-0x9628 customized report: 0x9709-0x9735 BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x97C3-0x97F4 CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x9804-0x9835 ------------- -- ------- -- -- -- 0x9845-0x9876 Barney Addsmore AUM 9275.81 08 31 84 0x9886-0x98B7 Mary Ordersbodkins OMC 8975.72 08 31 84 0x98C7-0x98F8 Sally Sendemback SRC 8949.89 08 31 84 0x9A1F-0x9AA3 BALANCE OVER $7000.00 0x9A6E-0x9AA3 CUSTOMER NAME ID BALANCE MO DA YR 0x9AA8-0x9ADD ------------- -- ------- -- -- -- 0x9AE2-0x9B17 Barney Addsmore AUM 9275.81 08 31 84 0x9B1C-0x9B51 Mary Ordersbodkins OMC 8975.72 08 31 84 0x9B56-0x9B8B Sally Sendemback SRC 8949.89 08 31 84 0x9BE8-0x9C2D You've learned the basics of customizing a report in REDIT: 0x9C33-0x9C64 Describing a file 0x9C6A-0x9C9C Laying out a report 0x9CA2-0x9CDA Adding special print characters 0x9DA8-0x9DDD When you're ready, go on to Lesson 6 to learn more 0x9DF5-0x9E2A about REDIT. 0x9EEC-0x9F17 \ 0x9F1D-0x9F4D \ /\ 0x9F53-0x9F85 < ** > 0x9F8B-0x9FBC \/\/ 0xA046-0xA064 Describing a file Program in Action